In certain architectures, service providers and/or enterprises may seek to offer sophisticated online conferencing services for their end users. The conferencing architecture can offer an “in-person” meeting experience over a network. Conferencing architectures can also deliver real-time interactions between people using advanced visual, audio, and multimedia technologies. Virtual meetings and conferences have an appeal because they can be held without the associated travel inconveniences and costs. In addition, virtual meetings can provide a sense of community to participants who are dispersed geographically. Indeed, in certain meeting scenarios, participants can be separated from other participants by several thousand miles and include persons whom one or more of the other participants in the meeting have never met in person or over the phone. Further, in some virtual meeting scenarios, meeting participants may want to identify their participation or presence in the meeting to other participants in the meeting. Meeting participants can be identified by visual and/or audio indicators to assist other participants in identifying who is participating in the virtual meeting.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.